The Don's Escort
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: This is not my story. I'm just uploading this for my friend. Gangster!AU Kurt Wagner is a nineteen year old escort and he thinks he's seen it all, until he meets his new client, Don Victor Creed. No further chapters... So far I I think. I'm going to leave it as "In-Progress" for now.


**A/N: Thought this little sweetheart up in my sick mind awhile back . . . This is for my pal PandaCake aka PyramidHead2012. RnR!0**

.Kurt slowly opened his eyes and sat up, stretching and cracking his neck, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, retrieved his shirt, pants and shoes and got dressed. He was just pulling on his shirt and scooping up a stack of hundreds when there was a snort from the bed. Kurt glanced at the lump as it slowly sat up, a disheveled man in his thirties with nondescript features sat up slowly, really very average in Kurt's opinion.

"Same time next veek?" Kurt asked in his thick German accent.

"You could stay, yanno. Be my 'boy' . . . " The man, George Something-or-other suggested, resting his arms on his knees.

"I zhink not." Kurt muttered, every couple of regulars tried to get him to stay with them, it drove him nuts, "I don't care for playing house."

He counted then pocketed the cash and let himself out of the hotel room. Kurt sighed and tugged his jacket on and made his way outside to the busy New York streets. The noisy, bustling human traffic had once been incredibly unnerving to the mutant, but recently he'd found that his appearance, midnight blue skin, indigo hair, and glowing yellow eyes, were often alluring to those with enough imagination to set up an appointment. His tail swished slowly behind him and he stuffed his three-fingered hands into his pockets.

Kurt was an escort, a high-end prostitute to be blunt, his pimp, Maxine Regina Tomlinson, was well-known in the area as a hard-ass, if anyone mistreated her boys or girls, she'd make sure they ended up with missing fingers. It helped that she was in league with the New York mob bosses, in fact, Kurt had spent a night with one or two of the lesser members of the gang. They were sort of like bodyguards in the sense that since Maxine supplied women (or men) to the mob parties at a discount (which means for free), they watch out for the escorts, including Kurt.

He pushed open the door the Maxine's HQ and stepped in, he slapped the money on the table and waited. Maxine didn't look up right away, she was more one to let the moment sit before giving a reaction. Her pale brown eyes slowly lifted to meet his, her eyebrow cocked and mouth set in Maxine's trademark smirk,

"Well, how was he tonight?" She asked, taking the money and counting.

"I hate him, he's a moron and couldn't fuck a sheep right." Kurt grumbled.

"Sorry, sugarlips, but he asks for you. Not much I can do for that, barring him is not a good idea, he's a cop."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on the table edge, "Aren't zhey all? Cops, judges, gangsters, zhey're all alike."

"That so? Well, then, you'll love the new man that came a-callin'." Maxine stood up, "You've heard of the Dons, right?"

"No, of course not, Max." Kurt leaned forward and smirked, "Tell me more."

"Alright, smart ass, Don Vincenzo died yesterday, gunshot in the back, poor bastard, Bunny and Bree really liked him, anyway, he died so his successors been named, Don Creed." Maxine shoved Kurt, "Ass off the table."

Kurt blinked, "Don _Creed_? Not very Italian."

"Well, no, he isn't, but he's one of the Dons now, so . . . "

"So?" Kurt blinked.

"He wants an escort tonight, young, male." Maxine waited for this to all click in Kurt's head.

"Oh." Kurt sighed, "No rest for zhe vicked, eh?"

"Not when their sexy and have an ass as tight as yours." Maxine smiled, "You go upstairs and rest, I'll have Wade get you up an hour or so before you're due to meet with the Don, alright, sound good?"

"Sure." Kurt nodded and went up the stairs to his room, he pushed his door opened and sat down on his bed.

He was nineteen, so the youngest escort here, well, youngest _male_ escort, Bunny was eighteen, but that wasn't the point, he'd hated both times he'd been leased out to a Mob party, he'd ended up punching some asshole in the face once then getting a good tongue-lashing from Maxine on the conduct of escorts. But . . . he'd been stripping for them and . . . he didn't like it how that man had just come up to him and started touching him. It wasn't that he didn't like being touched, it was part of his job, it had more to do with how the man had called him a 'whore' and that he was 'easy pickings'.

He was an _escort_ not some low-class, cheap whore. There was a huge difference, one of them being he was at least recognizable as male and the other being that he showered every day.

Kurt chucked his jacket onto the chair in the corner of his room and tugged off his tennis shoes, wiggling his toes. He climbed up onto the bed and curled up, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Hey, Blue, get up."

Kurt opened an eye and stared at Wade, "Vhat time is it?"

"Ya got forty-five minutes then your date'll be here." Wade leaned on the doorframe, he was holding a sneaker in one hand, just in case Kurt didn't move it.

"Alright, I'm up. Do not throw zhat at me." Kurt muttered, kicking the sheets off and yawning.

"Just a precaution. You know how the Mobseys like their boys clean and pretty."

"Zhank you, go avay now." Kurt smiled and shut the door, Wade was a talker, he talked all the time, never shut up, ever. He even told Kurt that he talks during sex, from start to finish, which some guy's like chatty ukes, others don't, but Wade's real popular with older men, so it all works out.

Kurt took a shower, drying his thick dark hair and running some gel through it. He picked out a black polo shirt and a pair of tight skinny jeans and a pair of red boy shorts. He got dressed quickly, setting the jeans low on his hips so the back of his shorts were visible and his tail hung over the waist, then he tugged his nice black shoes on, grabbed his jacket, and headed downstairs to wait.

Maxine was talking animatedly with a Suit, one of the lowers on the Mob totem, clearly the man was hoping Maxine would take him in the back, but that would never happen. Though, Kurt had to admit, she was beautiful, her short black hair swooped around her face in little styled flips, pale brown eyes, and the largest bust Kurt had yet to see on a woman as skinny as Maxine. They were all natural, according to Wade.

"Oh, here he is, c'mon Kurt, he's going to take you to Don Creed." Maxine smiled, her way of saying 'thank god your here, I'm ready to kill this asshole'.

Kurt smiled and walked up to the man, "Alright, zhen I'll see you in zhe morning, Max."

Maxine nodded and shooed him out the door where a black Sedan was waiting, Kurt wondered why Mobsters always drove these cars as he got into the backseat followed by the Suit. The man looked at Kurt and cleared his throat,

"I have to search you."

"I know zhe drill." Kurt said, spreading his hands out on either side of him and then his legs.

The Suit blinked and went about patting down Kurt's front, moving to the front of his jeans, then he sat back, clearing his throat again,

"He's clear." He muttered to the driver and they were off.

* * *

Kurt stepped out and stared up at the huge building, it was bright, swanky, and nothing like anywhere else he'd been brought to for a quick fuck. He followed the Suit to the elevator and watched him slip a key into a slot under the buttons and hit the 'P' button, 'P' for _penthouse_!

Kurt bit his lip and let his tail swish about excitedly, he'd never been with a Don before, hell, he'd only ever been with someone that brought him to sleazy motels or the backseat of their car . . . he found himself extremely excited for tonight, if the Don was anything like the building he lived in, then it would be a night to remember.

The doors opened and the Suit motioned for Kurt to go in, once the blue boy was out of the elevator, it's doors closed and he was alone.

* * *

Kurt wandered through the foyer, it was huge and reminded him of that Mr. Deeds movie he'd watched with Wade and Johnny, just too big for anyone to live in by themselves. He moved toward a room with a large fireplace and couches surrounding it. He sat down in one and waited, noting two glasses and a bottle of champagne on the ornate coffee table in front of him. He blinked, oh Lord, he hoped it wouldn't be one of those men that tried to get romantic on him, those were the worst, always making promises and Kurt hated hearing those promises because he didn't like it that he could believe anything he did went beyond spreading his legs and letting another man have his way.

"Comfy?"

Kurt jumped and whirled around, his eyes widening, "I- . . . yes."

"Good." Don Creed walked in wearing a bathrobe, he was huge, taller and broader than Kurt thought any man had a right to be, with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and a thick goatee, his piercing gold-brown eyes stared at Kurt, then he smirked and moved to sit down next to Kurt, "Yer how old?"

Kurt blinked at the man's rough speech, he'd thought that Dons were higher breeding than that, but then again, "Nineteen, sir."

"Hm, too young ta drink legally, but, I never listen ta rules anyhow." He reached over and opened the bottle, removing the cork with a long, sharp fingernail. He poured the drinks and handed one to Kurt, "Here."

"Zhank you." Kurt murmured, sipping the alcohol and thrilling at it's wonderful flavor and how it tickled his nose. He smiled and looked at the Don, only to lower his gaze again, the big blonde was watching him intently.

"I recognize yer accent, German, right?" Don Creed sat back.

"Yes."

"I spent some time in Germany durin' my military days."

"Oh?" Kurt blinked, he didn't know if he was supposed to push for more of the story, so he let the silence carry for a few minutes while they drank their champagne.

"Yer clean, right? I ain't gonna catch nuthin' from ya, am I?" The Don asked, tipping the glass to his lips and slowly drinking the rest of it.

"Of course not. Maxine is incredibly adamant about us being healzhy." Kurt muttered indignantly.

Don Creed's big hand snapped out and grabbed Kurt's face, startling the boy into dropping his glass, "Ya givin' me lip, boy?"

"N-Nein! I vasn't!" Kurt gasped, gripping Don Creed's wrist with both hands, his eyes wide.

"Good." Don Creed let him go and stared at him while Kurt coughed and massaged his jaw, "I don' like gettin' lip from upstart lil' boys."

Kurt swallowed, "I'm sorry, I just take offense at being categorized wizh zhose ozher cheap tramps."

Don Creed smirked, "Well, ya got spunk,+ kid, that's sayin' a lot fer yer profession, c'mon."

Kurt watched Don Creed stand up in one fluid motion and stretch, "Vhere are ve going?"

"Ta take a bath." Don Creed shrugged and held out his massive hand for Kurt.

Kurt nodded and took the proffered hand, this was nothing new, a bath or shower was the client's way of getting them both relaxed and taking a peek at what they've paid for.

Don Creed led the way to the gigantic bathroom where a bath was already drawn in the equal gigantic bathtub. Kurt blinked around, his eyes wide and he saw his surprise reflected in a large mirror over the sink to his left,

"Your home certainly fits your proportions." He smiled, slipping off his jacket and walking to the tub where he dipped a hand in, checking the water's temperature, "Hm, just right."

He turned around and his jaw dropped, Don Creed had slipped out of his robe, hanging it on a hook along the wall. Well, he was gorgeous, muscular, with thick chest hair and a line of blonde curls going from his sternum to his crotch, Kurt's eyes wandered curiously over the man's bulk, lingering between the man's legs where his large, uncut cock was, lying there like it was waiting for him to do something. Kurt swallowed and didn't notice Don Creed laughing until he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Like what ya see, Elf?"

Kurt blinked at the pet-name and smiled a smile that matched his knees, shaky, "Very much so."

Don Creed leaned back on the bathroom sink, "Well then."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, "Oh. Oh! Right, yes."

He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and bent over with his ass in Don Creed's direction while he untied his shoes. Kurt shivered when he felt a large hand on the small of his back, gently stroking there and moving down to the base of his long tail, rubbing underneath it when Kurt stood up. The blonde slipped his hands to Kurt's sides, feeling the trim muscles on the young man's stomach and fingering the soft line of dark curls under his navel. Kurt shuddered and leaned back into the huge man, turning his head to lick Don Creed's nipple lightly, making the older man hiss his approval and chuckle,

"I like what I'm seein' too."

Kurt smiled, somehow hearing that made all the difference in the world to the teenager, he was shaking when the Don undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down along with the boy-shorts. Then the hands were gone as was the heat behind Kurt, he turned around and Don Creed was getting into the bath, settling into the water and motioning for Kurt to join him. The young mutant climbed in and sighed as the hot water seeped into his skin, warming him delightfully.

Don Creed flicked his ponytail aside and smiled, shifting his hands to Kurt's hips, feeling the slight, delicate bones under his big hands, "Well, fuck, ain't ya the prettiest lil' thing?"

Kurt blinked and found himself blushing a deep purple, "Zh-Zhank you, Don Creed."

Don Creed snorted, "Call me 'Victor', a'ight? Nuff of this 'Don Crred' BS, yer here ta fuck with me, not do my paperwork."

Kurt blinked and the magic just about got swallowed up by reality, he'd forgotten, even for the briefest of moments, that this was just another job and that _Victor _was just another client. He nodded slowly and sighed, "Alright, zhen."

Victor blinked, he reached up and pulled Kurt down onto his chest, running his hand slowly over the blue boy's back with one hand while the other ran through Kurt's hair, "Knock it off, a'ight? Enjoy yerself fer once, yer so fuckin' tense."

Kurt was shocked when Victor started to massage his shoulders and back with his rough hands, at first it was unpleasant and Kurt wanted to tell him to stop, but then Victor worked through some of the knots and Kurt just about melted,

"Ohh! Victor . . . zhat's so nice." He moaned, closing his eyes and gripping the blonde's shoulders.

Victor smiled, pushing two fingers under Kurt's chin, tilting the younger's face up, "Heh, pucker up, buttercup."

Kurt didn't have time to let that sink in before they were kissing with tongue and teeth and he felt his cock thicken between his legs. He'd never actually _kissed_ someone in the sense that he'd gone beyond a simple peck here and there, just in the heat of the moment, nothing that felt as deep or sensual as this kiss, it was like Victor was fucking Kurt's mouth with his tongue.

Victor pulled back and smiled, "Well, I think we can move this ta the bedroom now, don' you?"

Kurt nodded dumbly, slightly embarrassed at his own arousal, this was all so new to him, he usually had to prep himself for sex, imagining all the beautiful men he wished he was fucking instead of the married, middle-aged assholes that booked him constantly, those that were clumsy and incapable of doing anything with another man right. No, this time he was hard and dripping for a sexy stud that happened to be a Mob boss, add in the fact that the stud in question was muscular and well-hung, Kurt knew he was in for a world-class fucking.

Victor wrapped his towel around his waist and waited while Kurt got out, blushing fiercely at his engorged cock and taking the towel Victor held out for him.

"Zhis has never happened to me before." Kurt admitted.

"Yer not a virgin, are ya? Cuz if ya are then you've been underpriced." Victor asked, leading Kurt to the room at the end of the hallway.

"No, it is just zhat . . . vell, I've never been . . . um, _attracted _to anyone I've fucked vith before." Kurt couldn't believe he was telling a complete stranger this, but part of him thought this needed to be said.

Victor smiled smugly and pushed the door open, revealing a King-sized bed with canopy and a room large enough to be a dance hall, "Oh really?"

"Yes." Kurt mumbled, aware that his cock was tenting the towel he wore.

"Hm, well, I'm flattered." Victor sat down on the edge of the bed, chucking the towel on the floor and showing off his mammoth erection.

Kurt blinked, his eyes wide and his mouth watering, he slowly moved toward Victor, standing in front of the large man and he had to admit, he was slightly afraid of him. Victor reached out and undid the towel from Kurt's waist, letting it fall to the floor, his eyes traveling down Kurt's chest and stomach to rest there on Kurt's crotch, he licked his lips and chuckled,

"Ya got a Daddy-cock fetich, lil' man?" Victor purred, one of his clawed fingers reached out and teased Kurt's slit, making the young man gasp.

"Y-Yes . . . I do." Kurt groaned, he wanted to suck Victor off in the worst way.

"On yer knees, then." Victor instructed, pushing on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt took a deep breath as he stared at Victor's cock, slowly his fingers pushed the foreskin down, exposing the swollen head and the bead of pre-come that was forming, Kurt slowly let his pink tongue slip out from between his lips, letting the pointed tip flick off the head of Victor's cock, the big man grunted, his fingers reaching down to run through Kurt's hair. Kurt was shaking as he took a deep breath and pressed an open-mouth kiss to Victor's cock, sliding it in partway, it was just too big for Kurt and he couldn't pull it in all the way, so he closed his fist around the rest of Victor and started to pump.

Victor growled, chuckling under his breath, "That's it, that's a good boy . . . " He groaned, fisting his hand in Kurt's dark hair and pulling him closer.

Kurt groaned and kept it up, sucking harshly on Victor's head and his other hand reached down and played with Victor's balls.

The big man snarled, pulling Kurt off, "On the bed, now."

Kurt quickly got off the floor and clambered onto the bed, panting as he got on his hands and knees only to be flipped over onto his back, he stared hazy-eyed at Victor, "Vhat?"

"I like ta see the faces, the expressions, they get me off." Victor snarled, gripping his thick cock and digging around in a nightstand for a condom.

Kurt watched while Victor put the rubber on then he climbed onto the bed, putting a hand on Kurt's stomach and his other gripped his own cock. There was a moment where Victor just stared over Kurt's entire body. He chuckled and pushed both the blue boy's legs to his shoulders,

"Hold these for me, won' ya darlin'?" Victor chuckled.

"Sure zhing, _Daddy_." Kurt couldn't believe the giggle that slipped between his lips.

Victor put a big hand on either of Kurt's asscheeks, spreading them wide, he dipped his head and started to eat the younger's ass up, his long tongue slipped over the puckered hole and his fingers dug into the soft assmeat, working Kurt over until the young man could feel his own precome dripping onto his chest.

"Ha-agh! V-Victor . . . nnngh!" He bit his lip and groaned, his tail wrapping around Victor's thigh.

Victor chuckled, spitting on Kurt's entrance and sliding a finger into him, "Ya like that? Huh? Tell me how much ya love it!"

"M-Mein Gott . . . I love it so very much! F-Fuck me . . . please!" Kurt whined, gasping when Victor slammed into his prostate.

"That's what yer paid fer, Elf." Victor leaned forward, crouching over Kurt before pushing into him.

"Ahah!" Kurt gasped, remembering how to breathe and relax, but, dammit, Victor was gigantic!

Victor rolled his hips into Kurt's tight ass, "Fuck, yer nice and tight, ain't'cha, Kurt? Ya got a hot ass fer such a lil guy . . . Damn."

Kurt groaned, hooking his feet behind Victor's neck, he was just barely tall enough to do this. He pulled himself up, driving Victor in tighter and he started rhythmically tightening around Victor like he'd practiced. He'd learned all sorts of tricks from Wade and Johnny and even some of the girls knew about this shit. He kept it up as Victor groaned and snarled, gripping onto Kurt's sides, his claws making little pinpricks that set Kurt's whole body to shaking.

Victor threw his head back and drove Kurt into the mattress as he hit orgasm. He chuckled and sat back, letting Kurt's legs flop onto the mattress, "Not bad ki- Whassamatta? Ya didn' come."

Kurt blinked, "Did you vant me too?"

"That's sorta the idea, isn' it? Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." Kurt sat up a little, aware of a steady ache in his ass and his throbbing, neglected cock.

Victor tugged the condom off and chucked it into the garbage, "Is fer me, I aim ta see some boy-cock spurtin' cum, got it?"

Kurt blinked when Victor stretched out on his back, "Vhat do you vant me to do?"

Victor patted his tight abdominal muscles, "Sit right up front where I can see ya."

Kurt obliged and straddled Victor's stomach, gripping his blue cock tightly while he pulled on it, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Victor chuckled, gripping Kurt's sides,

"Atta boy, heh, if yer boy-cock is as nice as yer pussy, then baby, we're gonna see a lot o' each other." Victor snickered, sliding a finger down to press on Kurt's sac.

Kurt gasped, "Zh-Zhat vould c-cost you extra."

"Fer great sex like that, I'd heap gold b'tween yer thighs." Victor grinned wolfishly, "Come fer me, Elf, do it like ya wanna."

Kurt moaned, leaning forward to drag the head of his cock on Victor's hair-roughened stomach and chest before arching his back, tucking his chin into his chest, and coming all over Victor. He collapsed in exhaustion, mouth open as his lungs tried to catch up to his heart. Victor sat up a bit and grabbed a cigarette and lit up, puffing while he stroked Kurt's back and his tight ass.

"Not bad, kiddo, fan-fuckin'-tastic, if ya wan' the truth." Victor mumbled around his smoke.

Kurt looked up at him with tired yellow eyes, "You . . . You vould really by my exclusive?"

Victor smiled, "Yer too pretty ta be anyone's whore, sugar . . . I wouldn' mind havin' ya as my boy."

Kurt snuggled into Victor, "Zhat . . . vould make me very happy, Victor."

Victor ran his fingers over Kurt's soft indigo hair, "Then I guess I'll finalize it."

* * *

Victor stepped into the meeting, his tailored Italian suit pressed with a red carnation in the lapel and his long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, the other Dons glanced at him, along with their subordinates.

"Don Creed, glad to see you so sober after you got upped." Don Howlett muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Not that sober." Victor chuckled, "How's the kid?"

"Heh, I ain't that much younger than you, Vic." James smiled, puffing his cigar slowly.

"Still older than ya." Victor smiled, sitting back in his chair as the boss went over their new line of operations.

It wasn't boring, just not as much fun as running into some business, bank, or bar and throwing punches, but now that he was a Don, Victor had people to do that for him. He was just falling asleep when the drinks came in and recess was called for lunch. He stood up, followed by James,

"So, word on the street is that you got yourself a new squeeze." James smiiled, picking up a glass of brandy.

"And what business is it of yers?" Victor asked, raising and eyebrow.

James shrugged, "I heard that it's that lil' Blue Boy that's been getting so much attention down at the Right."

Victor stiffened, 'the Right' was the term used for guy's who swung the other way, 'the Left' was just for regular hookers and shit.

"Jim, you've been my pal fer goin' on ferever, but if ya start spoutin' my personal business, I'll make sure ya wake up with no balls and a bullet in yer skull." Victor snarled.

"Whoa, buddy, take 'er easy, I'm just talkin', no harm in that, is there? 'less you've got something to hide?" James raised an eyebrow, he was at least two feet shorter than Victor, so he had to play it safe around the big guy.

"I ain't hidin' nuthin." Victor snarled, "Maxine gave me a deal I couldn't pass up, ya got a problem?"

"No, I don't care if yer Right or Left, pal, I'm just sayin' word gets out, ya ain' gonna be so scary anymore. Guys have ideas about what the Right is like." James held up a hand defensively, "So if ya want the Blue Boy to come 'round, keep it to yourself and pay off your toadies."

Victor glared at him, "If they aren' scared o' me, then I'll make 'em!"

"Sure, sure, but ya don't want fear, Vicky, ya want respect. Trust me, I've been a Don longer than you by about five years, I know what I'm talking about." James downed his brandy and waved for another.

"What about you? Huh?"

"Sophia and I are doing just fine, alright? Ya don't have to worry about that." James shrugged, fingering his wedding band lightly.

"Yeh, good ta hear." Victor smiled, "And the kids?"

"You know we don't have kids." James muttered, "Drink your goddamn vodka."

Victor smiled and downed the liquor.

* * *

Kurt sat quietly in Maxine's office while she drew up the contract, "Here you go sweetcheeks, you're going to make me rich."

Kurt chuckled, "So glad it vorks out for you."

"I'm serious, schnoogums, Don Creed will be paying me big money to make you his boy." Maxine put the paper down, "Okay, this states that you will adhere to his rules and do as he asks/says without question and/or complaint. Sign here."

Kurt signed his name on the line, "Vhat exactly vill he vant?"

"No idea, honey-suckle, but you are now Don Victor Creed's personal boy." Maxine smiled and folded up the contract.

**A/N: And there you go! RnR if ya please!**


End file.
